Deidara's Brother
by SaneYaoiAddict
Summary: When Deidara leaves for the Akatsuki, he leaves behind a young, innocent brother. Five years later, he's changed... He's not so innocent as Deidara remembers. YAOI in later chapters, ItaxDei HidanxOC Rated for Hidan's dirty mouth and actions. HIATUS.
1. Leaving

Deidara's Brother

"But Nii-san!"

"No, it's too dangerous!" Deidara firmly argued, walking out the door of the house he shared with his younger, yet somehow slightly-more-masculine brother.

"You let me go with you before!" his blonde-haired, ten-and-a-half year old brother whined, following Deidara outside, the door slamming shut behind him.

"This is different. I'm not coming back here this time." He sighed. "Just go back inside, Reimei," he commanded, walking further away from the decrepit house.

"No, Nii-san! You said we'd always stay together!" he dove down, grabbing his older brother's leg.

"I'm sorry." Deidara shook his head.

"But— You— Who's going to take me flying?"

"You're ten years old, you can do it yourself."

"I want you to do it with me!"

Deidara sighed, placing one hand over his face, looking down to hide a smile. "One last time."

"Thank you!" Reimei raced around excitedly in a circle, reminding Deidara that he probably shouldn't be left alone. He had no choice, however. He shook his head again, but caught a glimpse of Reimei running around in a circle, yelling, and smiled. He looked so much like their mother— they both did, actually— but Reimei had his mother's eyes, a light-brown, innocent color. Deidara had his father's blue eyes, and they both had his Bloodline Limit. He taught his eldest son, Deidara, how to use his extra abilities. After that, he simply left, leaving behind a very small, confused, five-year-old Deidara, his mother, and a young baby boy, happy as can be because he knew nothing about the injustice that had just happened. When Deidara was twelve and Reimei seven, their mother died due to an accident they had while Deidara was trying to teach Reimei his powers. Since then, Deidara had raised his little brother like his own child, promising to always be there to protect him, to be the role model he never had for himself. They had become very close in these three and a half years. Deidara even took him on his bombing raids sometimes— he had to do more and more ever since their mother died, to put up with a growing Reimei.

But now, he was being recruited by the Akatsuki, and leaving Reimei behind.

"Come on, don't you want to go?" Deidara asked, interrupting Reimei's celebrating, which now consisted of exploding rocks, sticks, and small animals that he found.

"Don't waste your clay. Come on."

"Sorry! Hang on…" he stopped exploding rocks and sticks, then jumped up onto the giant bird. As soon as he did, it lifted its wings and soared into the air.

"Hey, where are you going to meet them, anyway?" Reimei asked, trying to sit still for once— he had fallen off one time, and that wasn't a memory he liked to think about.

"Who?"

"The Akatsuki! You're joining today, right?"

"Of course I am. They should be somewhere in that forest, tell me if you see them."

"Can I join? We could be partners! We already know how to work together…"

Deidara laughed. "I doubt they'd put us together. And you're too young!"

"Aw, but I wanna join!"

"Rei, try in a few more years. By then, your powers should be more developed, and you'll be as good an artist as I am." He punctuated this sentence with the explosion of a house hundreds of feet below.

"Nice shot, Nii-san!"

"Thanks, Rei! Wanna try one for yourself?"

"No, I'm not as good as you…"

"Just give it a shot! I know you can do it."

"Well, I'll try…" he closed his eyes to concentrate, and prepared an explosive bird—though you couldn't tell it _was_ a bird— and threw it down. He detonated it, and the side of a cliff near them exploded, causing dust to swirl around them. They coughed and gagged, closing their eyes. The bird flew around the dust cloud, and Reimei grinned as soon as he stopped coughing. "Shit, I missed."

"You watch your mouth, Reimei!" Deidara chastised like their mother would have.

"Sorry!"

"What were you aiming for?"

"The house next to the one you blew up."

"Oh. Work on the timing of the explosion! The wind here makes it hard to calculate, but you can do it. I've said it a million times, Rei."

"I'm trying!"

"You'll get it eventually." _I hope._

They circled around above the woods until Reimei pointed at some figures on the ground. "Aren't those the Akatsuki, Dei?"

"Yes they are! Thanks. Hopefully they won't kill you for being with me…" He landed the bird in a clearing in the woods near the Akatsuki, and it vanished as soon as they got off.

"—I told you a million times, Itachi! I'm not a shark!" a blue man—with…. Gills?— and a giant sword across his back yelled at a man with black hair. They all turned around as Deidara walked over to them, Reimei behind him, clutching his big brother's arm.

"Deidara." A man with orange hair and metal bars on his face stated. "Who is this?" the man pointed to Reimei, half-hidden by his big brother, making a whimpering sound.

"My little brother. Sorry… He begged to come! He loves you guys."

The man with long, black hair— and was that the Sharingan?— stared intently at Reimei, who made another choked whining sound and looked away. The man began to speak to him, moving in closer. "Reimei, was it?"

He nodded, and the man moved in still closer, putting his face next to his. He looked away, blushing— he'd never even been this close to a girl before— but the man gently placed his hand under his chin, moving Reimei's face towards his so they were eye to eye.

"How old are you?"

"Ten and a half," he declared as proudly as he could in that situation.

"You're about the same age as my brother." He stroked Reimei's long blonde hair gently with his other hand. "If you're into guys, you might wanna meet him."

"I— I like _girls_!" he stammered, embarrassed, trying to break free from the man's grip. He did his best to look away, to hide his increasingly reddening face.

"Itachi, stop teasing the poor boy!" a woman with blue hair and the same metal bars on her face as the man with orange hair, ordered. It was obvious that she was in charge, or had some authority over the other members. She moved over to Reimei, slapping the man—Itachi— and he let go of Reimei's face without making a sound. He walked away, chuckling to himself.

"Ugh, he thinks he's so funny, but he's a sicko… I'm Konan, but you don't need to worry about us unless you join. Judging by your reaction to Itachi, you're _much_ too young to get to know the _real_ Akatsuki." He half-expected her to smile, showing off a set of pointy, predator-like teeth. "So, if you _do_ decide to come here… It'll be a while."

"I— I'm going to join," he boldly said, fighting back his fear, but unable to contain the flashes of fear in his wide, innocent eyes. "If you let my brother in, I can get in too."

"Aww… Such a cute kid… I hope you're not like the others. You don't deserve _that_ painful an end…"

"Can I meet the others? Like that shark-guy? And who's that guy with the huge scythe?" He asked hastily, wanting to get away from this woman.

The blue man glared at Reimei, then yelled from where Deidara was—about twenty feet away— "I'm NOT a SHARK!"

Damn, he had good hearing.

"Okay, okay, calm the _fuck_ down!" the man with the scythe cursed.

The blue man focused on him now. "Why does everyone call me a shark?"

"You _do_ look like one." Konan pointed out.

"I'm not! I'm human… _Mostly_. Name's Kisame."

"Hey, fuck you! You're _not_ human. I'm Hidan, forget the name and I fuckin' kill ya. Speaking of which, I _do_ need someone for a ritual…"

"What…?" Reimei asked, confused, tilting his head to one side.

Itachi shook his head. "Don't ask."

"He wants to kill you." Another man said apathetically, counting a rather large stack of bills.

"_Sacrifice_, not kill. Dumbass." He continued swearing, and if his brother wasn't busy talking to Pein, he'd explode Hidan for 'corrupting Reimei's mind.' Deidara was very overprotective.

"_Tobi! _Get back here!" a voice called and a figure ran out from the woods. It was now dusk, and the man gave the appearance of stepping out of nowhere. A deeper voice answered the first. "Let him go, he'll come back eventually. Maybe then he won't be such a pain in the ass."

Reimei couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from; he could only see one figure. And he didn't see why anyone would talk to themselves in a different voice…

"Ugh, stupid Tobi…" the man with orange hair muttered. "I'm your new leader, Deidara. Reimei, you would do well to remember me as well, if you truly intend to join our ranks. Obey me, Deidara, or suffer."

"I'll do as you ask, uh…" he did not know this man's name.

"Pein."

"I'll do as you ask, Pein." He finished.

"Sasori, your last partner is dead due your— well, no need to worry you, Deidara... Step forward."

A red-haired man took a few steps toward them, no expression in his eyes. A sense of coldness emanated from him, as if he wasn't human. No…. Wasn't alive. "I'm Sasori. Looks like I'm your new partner." He smirked slightly. Very slightly; Deidara couldn't have caught it if he didn't have a _perfect_ artist's attention to detail.

"Hi, Sasori. I—"

"TOBI, GET BACK HERE!"

There was a girlish giggling, followed by a _slightly_ more masculine, "No!" A figure with an orange mask covering his entire face stood a few feet from Deidara and Reimei. Sasori whispered to Deidara, "That's Tobi. He's a member-in-training, like you, but you'll learn everything quicker than him, since you actually seem competent, so you'll probably end up joining quicker than him."

"Hi! I'm Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!" he held out a hand to Deidara, who shook his hand hesitantly.

"I'm Deidara… Hi, Tobi."

Another member, who seemed half-man, half-plant (what was with these freakish hybrids?) grabbed Tobi by the arm, saving him from an awkward conversation. Tobi struggled, shouting, "Zetsu-san! I wanna talk to Dei like everyone else! I've been a good boy!" Everyone else either shrugged, sighed in frustration, laughed, or rolled their eyes.

"He's under control now, Pein."

"Thank you, Zetsu. Go back to our hideout with him."

Zetsu nodded, then disappeared into the forest with Tobi.

"Well, I think you've met everyo—" Pein started, but was interrupted by a long-haired transvestite with a rather long tongue.

"What about _me_, Pein?"

"You quit. Ten years ago, as I recall."

"Still… I can't resist seeing the new boys you bring in." his eyes drifted to Reimei. He teleported directly behind him, still unnoticed by the young boy. "And who's _this_ fine piece of ass?" he brushed Reimei's blonde hair aside and licked the back of his neck, making him jump and shriek like a little girl, but hit the strange person like a man, possible breaking his nose. There was blood all over his face—_good hit_, he complimented himself— but he still smiled at Reimei.

"Orochimaru, quit it." Pein commanded, bored, while at the same time, Deidara began yelling.

"Get away from my little brother!"

Sasori had to grab him around his waist to hold him back. "Calm down, Deidara!"

Deidara, in his rage, didn't notice the semi-throbbing sensation near his ass. "No! I'll kill you! Get away from him, you asshole!"

Orochimaru just twirled his black hair around his finger innocently, giggling loudly. Reimei wondered who was straighter: Tobi, who also giggled loudly, or the man behind him, who tried to violate him in ways he couldn't—and didn't want to— imagine.

"Seriously, get the hell outta here!" Hidan yelled, grabbing his scythe.

"Oh, hey, you're pretty sexy too." His attention was now focused on Deidara, and he walked towards him. "What's your name, baby?"

Deidara growled. "Get away from me, sicko."

Orochimaru sighed. "That's what they all say… It gets so lonely… Thank God for my right hand, or I don't know what I'd do…"

Everybody shuddered— including Reimei, remembering the talk Deidara gave him— _Sex is inserting… a certain part of yourself… into a woman… Or man… And if you're lonely with nobody around… Well… Use your hands and figure it out. It's even easier for us, see? With our extra mouths, you can— well… Anyway, if you do that, don't finish inside it, because that gets… Awkward… _

That was easily the most awkward day of Reimei's life. Well, possibly, this one was worse.

Itachi walked over to Orochimaru—now everyone was pretty much in a group, all within earshot; aside from the man with the stack of bills, indifferent to the conversation going on, still counting.

"My little brother wouldn't say that…" Itachi pressed his lips to Orochimaru's ear—everyone admired his courage— and whispered words nobody else could hear, possibly besides Kisame, who snickered to himself. _Damn,_ Reimei thought for a second time, _He has _seriously_ good hearing for a shark… I don't think sharks have ears…_

"Sasuke?" he hissed, "I finally get my chance at Sasuke?"

"Sure. After Naruto broke up with him, he got heart-broken and left the village, as we all know. If you can find him and keep him safe, you'll get your chance at his—" he coughed, as if in disbelief that he was saying such profane words that seemed so beneath his _class_, "—tight, virgin asshole."

"Good… I've been waiting years for his body to mature… Now, I don't have to wait any longer… I'll find him within the hour." Those were the last words on the subject he said to Itachi; his next words were directed to Reimei. He turned to the young boy, _winked_, and said, "You'll have your chance at this body soon, but Sasuke-kun has always been my dream man!" he held his hands, clasped together to his chest, and stared dreamily off into the distance, very feminine-like—though there was nothing to see; the sun had already set— before vanishing, much to everyone's relief.

"Don't worry, Deidara. He left years ago." Pein explained, sounding relieved himself.

"Thank God! He's a freak. If he ever gets near Reimei again, I'll—"

"Don't worry too much about it. None of us want to kill him because he wants us alive. He helps us out, even if he's a creep. He saves us every now and then, and we put up with the occasional unwanted groping. Even though he's a pervert, he _is_ one of the Sannin. Though he _does_ hit on every man in sight… And occasionally a few boys." Pein explained, gesturing at Reimei.

Konan smiled. "I'm safe. I might not get the protection he offers, but I can do that myself. After all, I'm stronger. That's why I'm in charge."

"Shut the hell up, Konan, it's not fair!" Hidan shouted, brandishing his scythe. "I _still_ get touched, and I _can't die!"_

"Hidan, just shut up for once, you idiot." Said the man _still_ counting yet _another_ stack of bills, ignoring everyone else.

"Damn it, Kakuzu… Dumb motherfucker…" he muttered angrily.

"So, is everybody ready?" Pein asked, his voice stopping all the indistinct conversation and arguments between the members. Deidara kept stealing glances at Sasori, blushing, wondering if they would share a bed.

They all offered some form of agreement— "Yes," "Yeah," "Uh-huh," "_YES_, hurry the _fuck_ up," or a simple nod. "Come now, Deidara. We'll take you to your new hideout."

Reimei jumped up as Deidara nodded, then attached himself to his brother's leg. "Don't leave me, Nii-san!"

His older brother gave only a solemn shake of the head, a last gesture of apology. He sighed, stroking Reimei's head, murmuring so only his brother could hear his last, private words to him. "I'm sorry, Reimei… Goodbye."

"_DON'T GO!" _ He shrieked, a second too late, a sound that echoed through the forest that was now empty except for him and a few small animals. Pein and Sasori had taken his brother away from him, each holding one of his arms like a prisoner (Deidara vaguely wondered what else would happen like he was a prisoner) as they teleported him away to a future Reimei nor Deidara could see, one deeply that frightened them both.


	2. Reunion

Five years after joining, Deidara had finally become accustomed to life within the Akatsuki. Every few months or so, they would get missions to carry out. Pein didn't care what they wore most of the time— or if they wore anything— as long as they wore their cloaks during missions, unless otherwise specified. He wanted the whole thing to be official. Other than missions, there wasn't much to do, so most of the time, they would have to occupy themselves. Deidara had, of course, grown close to his partner, Sasori, though strictly as friends— his lover was another man, with a very different, dark past, filled with hate and strife, marked for death since birth. He was a good man, that Itachi Uchiha. Especially in bed… Though he always insisted on being on top. Deidara had gotten used to being uke—most of the time; sometimes, Deidara got a special treat, and was let on top. Itachi was the passionate one, never letting anything stop him from satisfying himself—or his lover. Deidara was the gentle one, which Itachi must have sensed. He wanted to be better, but by nature, he just wasn't a rough person.

That doesn't mean he can't satisfy a man. Oh, Itachi loved the way he drove him crazy, loving him until the break of dawn on the few occasions the girly-man was on top.

Sex wasn't the only thing they did, however. They went outside, practicing fighting and other various ninja skills, or just socialized, talked about who was best at sex, or anything, really. Sometimes, there would be a party, though it usually ended up in mass orgy, most often starting with truth or dare or spin the bottle. Or, of course, the infamous seven minutes in heaven. Deidara got chills the first time he got stuck with Itachi… But that was another story.

Sometimes, they went to a bar, that was probably only there by Orochimaru's will, and got drunk, doing things they never would have sober, whether from embarrassment or hatred of that particular person. They made bets on _everything_, losing thousands to Kakuzu, then fighting for their money back— which they never got, even if they won.

He had gotten very close to the Akatsuki—aside from Kakuzu or Zetsu; they were very secretive— over the past few years. On his first day, he was shown the entire hideout, but still managed to get lost on his way to the bathroom in the middle of the night. He ended up in front of Itachi's and Kisame's door. He knocked, planning to ask for directions, and Itachi answered. Wearing only a pair of black boxers. It was the first time he'd seen another man so close to nudity— aside from Reimei, but family doesn't count— and he blushed.

"Can I help you?" the man asked, impatiently, leaning against the doorway.

"Oh— um… Which way's the bathroom?" he asked, trying to look away, but something about Itachi's body seemed too… Tantalizing, he couldn't look away. He kept stealing glances, hoping he wasn't paying that much attention.

"Here, I'll show you." He stepped closer to Deidara, gently—and unintentionally— brushing up against him. He took Deidara's hand—making him blush even more, if possible— and led him down the hallway, to the bathroom. He followed him in for some reason, and when Deidara pulled his dick out to(finally) use the bathroom, Itachi tried to contain a small gasp. It didn't escape Deidara's notice, but he said nothing.

"If you ever need anything else, Deidei, ask me. Okay?" Itachi had told him once they were walking down the hallway again, alone, at two-thirty in the morning.

He had hated being called Deidei—at first— but still nodded, before finding his room and laying down to go back to sleep, thoughts of Itachi clouding his mind, making him smile, distracting him from the pain of leaving his brother. He felt what little warmth Sasori radiated from just being close—they actually _did_ share beds; sometimes he thought Pein was as cheap as Kakuzu— and let his mind believe it was Itachi as his mind drifted into sleep.

He had many experiences—not all of which he was proud of— since he joined the Akatsuki. There was, of course, his infamous first camping trip with them, a few weeks after he joined, when he finally hooked up with Itachi, who he was still dating after five years. There was the Christmas shortly after, where they only strengthened their relationship. They had a few fights, sure, but they always had make-up sex. Which Itachi was amazing at.

The five years passed quickly, yet to Deidara, were painfully long. He missed Reimei, wondering if he even managed to survive, and what he was like if he did. He was still glad he joined the Akatsuki, because if he never met Itachi, his life would be hell now.

Today was the day. Reimei stood in the bathroom of the house he used to share with his brother, putting the finishing touches on his hair. Deidara was sure to be shocked when he saw him. After five years, he was finally joining the Akatsuki. He could just imagine the shocked smile on his big brother's face when he saw that, not only was he still alive, but thriving. He had perfected the Bloodline Limit techniques his brother taught him, and invented some of his own, as well. Reimei flew, not on a bird like his brother, but a dragon. It could even breathe fire on his enemies, that, if he so desired, could explode on contact with his enemies. He wanted to prove that he was _better_.

He got ready to fly to the meeting place, the same clearing in the woods, that, five years ago, he had last seen his brother. Just wait until Deidara saw him riding a _dragon_. Reimei put the finishing touches on his hair, now dyed jet-black for a current ex-boyfriend who 'hated blondes, innocence isn't fun… Black badassness is better.' He pulled his hair into the same ponytail his brother used to, yet did it in the opposite direction, and his hair covered his right eye, not his left. He did this to signify that, while once wanting to be like his brother, he wanted to be _better_. He stepped outside, jumped onto his dragon, and it took off, flying him to his brother, and his (hopefully) lover.

Deidara walked, hand-in-hand, with Itachi to the meeting place to pick up their new member. He wasn't as excited as he used to be. There had been many members over the past few years, but all had died on one of their first missions. His favorite (and the most heart-wrenching) had been a girl named Nami, who was killed by the man she was supposed to assassinate. She was closest to Deidara, and made him laugh, along with Itachi. They set off on a revenge mission to kill her murderer, but it didn't bring any sense of happiness. His once sort-of lover, Karissa, had to leave to raise her child (they didn't know who the father was, but it was assumed that it was Hidan or Deidara.)

No, this time, he didn't want to meet the poor kid this time. Even worse, he recognized these woods. It was where he himself was recruited. They must be picking up a local kid… One Deidara or Reimei might have been close to. But, as a member of the Akatsuki—especially a highly-ranked one— he was forced to be there.

When they arrived at the clearing in the forest, his heart nearly stopped. There was a dragon—a _dragon_— landing in the forest, breathing fire to burn down trees so it could make room to land. That wasn't why his lungs couldn't get any air, however.

Getting off the dragon, rather gracefully, jumping off and doing a back flip, was Reimei. _Since when did you become the show-off?_

Reimei stood before him, eyes focused on the other members, a semi-bored look in his eyes, when his eyes drifted to Deidara, immediately focusing in on him. His eyes lit up, a smile creeping its way across his face. He waved—rather femininely— to his brother. "Dei! 'member me?"

Over the past five years, Reimei had grown in various ways. His hair had grown longer, approaching his slender waistline, but he had dyed it black. He also wore all-black clothing—complete with chains and studs and spikes and God-knows what else. Deidara didn't know it—and if he told him, he'd only get pissed off— but Reimei had a tattoo of the Akatsuki's signature red-cloud design on his inner right thigh. He'd gotten it a few months ago, when he heard the news that he was really, finally, joining the organization that his brother had five years ago. Of course, Reimei wasn't the only one who knew about the tattoo— or tattoos, actually. He'd gotten a black rose done on his lower stomach when he was thirteen; something his boyfriends always thought was sexy. No, his current ex-boyfriend, Derrik, knew everything he did to his body— everything.

But, he had broken up with Derrik so that he could have a "certain someone" in the Akatsuki. He had someone in mind. A very _sexy_ someone.

"R—Rei? Is that… You?" Deidara choked.

"Yeah, I'm not like that kid you left behind five years ago, am I? I've gotten much more mature."

"You're only fifteen, what do you know?"

"You were fifteen when you left! Now you're— You're having sex with other men!"

Embarrassed, Deidara nearly dropped Itachi's hand, but Itachi had other ideas. In a very catlike motion, he rubbed up against Deidara, purring slightly, and Deidara flushed, trying his best to hide his "condition." If Itachi found out, he would "fix it," and he didn't want his reunion with Reimei to be remembered by a memory of sex with Itachi. Reimei, however, wasn't watching. His eyes were focused on someone else, standing near Pein, in the middle of an argument.

That someone was wearing—and looked extremely sexy in— a black leather coat, unzipped with no shirt, showing off his perfectly-toned, muscular body, with quite a few scars from fights, and a pair of baggy, black jeans. They nearly fell down, showing that he was, in fact, not wearing underwear. He quickly pulled them back up, murmuring, "Shit."

He had a fashion sense much like Reimei's, one that simply could not be tamed. He could be heard arguing loudly, beginning to use words his brother would never have said around him.

He'd had this man on his mind since the first day he laid eyes on him, five years ago. Even though they didn't talk much, Reimei felt a connection, after a year or so of remembering that night. These feelings weren't immediate, but they showed up without warning.

The man's name was Hidan. He had only grown sexier over the years, far beyond even Reimei's imagination, which had imagined every inch of Hidan's naked, flawless body.

He smiled, thoughts replaying in his mind as he stared at Hidan, his gaze moving slowly down his body, pants dangerously low, and he willed the pants to slip down again… Maybe this time, if he were ready, he'd get a glimpse of it, the subject of his fantasies for the past few years.

But said glimpse never came. Reimei saw Hidan suddenly turn his head to face toward him, apparently not interested in his conversation with Pein anymore. His entire body grew hot just from knowing Hidan was staring at him, startling him from his lustful thoughts.

"The fuck you want?" he demanded in a voice that made Reimei's heart beat even faster. _Now or never._ "You in me." Reimei licked his lips seductively, letting his body react to his fantasy. Now, if he said yes… (Well, fuck yes more likely) the perfect body he'd been dreaming of for years would finally be his.

At last. Hidan would be his.

Hidan sighed, cruelly disrupting Reimei from his hopeful fantasy. "Look, I'm not a fuckin' pedophile. Orochimaru is, though—"

Orochimaru popped up out of nowhere at the sound of his name, winking at Reimei. Everyone pulled out a kunai and threw it at him, and he vanished, realizing _now was not the time._

"But, you're still a _kid_. I can't fuck a _kid_!"

"But— Hidan!" No! He couldn't do this, not after making him wait five years!

"No buts, or dicks. Go away, kid." He made a shooing motion with his hand, but when he walked past Reimei, he whispered out the side of his mouth, "Meet me in my room later." Reimei didn't know whether he was more surprised that Hidan _did_ want him, or the fact that he could whisper, could control the volume of his voice. Hidan didn't stop walking away, but the smile stayed on Reimei's face, and anticipation flooded his heart—among other, lower places.

"Reimei." A deep voice caught his attention, so he turned around, lust still shining in his eyes. He was still too distracted to remember who the orange-haired man was.

"You are fit to join us. We'll show you your room. You don't have a partner yet, so you'll have your own room and bed for now. This is best, because you probably don't want to share a room with an old pervert like Kakuzu or Orochimaru." He remembered who the figure was; it was Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki.

"We have a new member joining us in a few days. You can share a room with him, meaning he'll be your partner. He's about your age, maybe a little older." Konan, the girl who frightened Reimei at one point, finished for Pein.

"Cool…" his heart wasn't in it; he was just looking forward to tonight. He only hoped he could find Hidan's room easily. That way, they could spend more time "getting to know each other."

"Rei! Why'd you have to end up like me…?" his older brother whined, reminding him of himself on that day, five years ago. _Was I really that annoying?_ "I gave you money so you didn't have to…"

"Thanks for that. But, I wanted to see how you were doing… Ant the boyfriend you always talk about in your letters." He glanced at Itachi, smirking.

"Oh! Hi, I'm Itachi!" he blushed, smiling at his lover's young brother.

"I know."

"I'm fuckin' your brother!" he grinned enthusiastically, apparently still excited that it was true. Reimei knew it wasn't meant to enrage him, only to remind himself that, he _loved_ Deidara.

As much as Reimei loved Hidan. He tried not to picture his brother underneath—he knew his brother was the type to be on bottom— Itachi, doing unspeakable acts even Reimei hadn't _attempted_ yet. Things that required a firm hand, rope, handcuffs, lubricant…

Okay, well, to be fair, you _always_ need lubricant…

"Rei? We're leaving. Let's go."

He didn't hear the vaguely familiar voice until a pair of strong arms wrapped around him, picking him up and holding him upside-down over his shoulders. He imagined it was Hidan, his big arms throwing him to the floor and undressing him, dragging his tongue slowly down his naked body, sensually, dragging out the motion to drive Reimei to the point of—

"Wha— Hey!"

He was suddenly being thrown to the ground, and he couldn't even figure out why. Until he remembered the fantasy… And looked down. Embarrassed, he tried to hide from whoever this person was. He almost didn't want it to be Hidan now… He curled up into a ball, arms locked around his knees.

"Seriously, kid…"

It was _not_ Hidan. He'd only heard the voice once or twice, and he didn't remember talking to him directly.

"Keep it under control when you're with me, okay?"

"Y—yes…" he blushed, looking away, as if he didn't see the man, he couldn't be seen, with his red face filled with shame.

"You called out his name, you know. Just… Moaning. 'Hidan, Hidan!' in front of _everyone_." The man laughed too cruelly, then more seriously added, "Why him, kid? I'm sexy too, you know."

"Um—"

"Look at me."

Reimei looked up as ordered, arms still around his knees, eyes as wide as when he was a child, to see a man with dark red hair staring back at him. He was dressed in a style similar to Hidan's, with a black leather jacket, though it was zipped up all the way, and dark pants— though they fit better than Hidan's. Reimei sat in a more comfortable position, with his legs out in front of him, deciding to try and trust this man. He _did_ carry him here, after all…

"I'm not so bad… Right? Why fantasize about _him_ when I'm right here in front of you?"

He moved a few steps closer to Reimei, then dropped suddenly to his knees, bringing them at eye-level as Reimei wondered what would happen next. One of the man's hands unzipped his jacket, and he climbed into Reimei's lap.

"Get— Ah… get off!" he didn't know whether he should fight and scream, or enjoy it. His body screamed yes, but his mind fought back with greater force. _It's not Hidan…_

"Now… Let's see if you're as big as your brother." His other hand flew, too quickly, to Reimei's zipper as the other, now done unzipping the jacket, pushed Reimei to the forest floor, covered with leaves, twigs, rocks, and bugs. It was far from comfortable, not to mention there was a _man on top of him who wasn't Hidan_. He got Reimei's zipper all the way before he pulled his pants down to his knees, revealing Reimei's boxers.

"GET OFF OF ME!" his voice echoed through the forest. It was too late. There was no way Reimei could escape.


	3. Interruptions

Moments later, much to Reimei's surprise, Hidan appeared, giving him a sense of hope.

"Reimei… Sasori, you bastard! I'll fuckin' KILL YOU!"

"S—sorry… I really do love you, Reimei…" Sasori climbed off of Reimei's lap, gently patting his thigh. He picked up his jacket off the ground by Reimei and put it back on, zipping it up all the way, before leaning down to pick up Reimei again. "Keep it in your pants this time, okay?"

"That's what I should be telling you," Reimei shot back, thrashing, fighting to be let down again.

"Sasori. Set him the fuck down or I _will_ kill you. I've got him this time. Can't trust you…" The most angelic voice Reimei had ever heard demanded, along with a streak of cursing.

"Fine…" he set down the struggling Reimei, who half-crawled, half-ran to Hidan.

"You all right?" he asked as soon as Reimei was safely in his arms. He really did carry Reimei like that— like a baby. He suddenly realized that Hidan was sweeter than he seemed— and he liked it.

"Yeah… I'm fine."

"Good. Need me to kill that bastard for ya?"

"No… If I want him dead, I can do it."

"If you saw my scythe… Maybe then you'd let me do it?"

"Your… Scythe?" he wondered if Hidan was talking about something _else_; it seemed the type of thing he would say. And the fact that it hardly made sense just made it more like him.

"Don't be a pervert, Reimei. I use it to sacrifice—or just kill— people."

"Oh… Right."

Hidan could have sworn that he sounded depressed about it.

"So, where are you taking me?"

"The hideout." He kept walking, gripping Reimei slightly tighter, but not to hurt him; to protect him.

"Cool… Hey, thanks for carrying me." Reimei looked up into Hidan's eyes, catching a glimpse of a smile, and eyes filled with warmth and affection, instead of the usual lust for slaughter.

"It's no big deal, I'm pretty strong."

"I like strong guys."

"Really? Damn. I haven't known you long, but I like… Whatever you are." He brushed Reimei's hair out of his eyes with one hand, holding all his weight in the other, fingers gently passing over his cheek. "You're so beautiful, Reimei."

"Thank you…. You're damn sexy too, Hidan."

Hidan stopped walking suddenly, and Reimei looked up, eyes seeming to ask, "Why?"

"We're here."

"Wow…" There was a large building, hidden inside a cave. Reimei saw a few other buildings near the first one— and was that a pool? The water was so… Clear. "This is where I'll live? It's so… Big, and… Beautiful!"

"Want me to take you to your room? Or I can take you to mine, then… When we're done… Show you to your room."

"I'd like to see my room. And since nobody knows where it is, nobody should interrupt…"

"Good idea, but I want to take you to my room. If you know where it is, you can come by and tell me if _anyone_ gives you shit."

"I will."

Hidan pushed the door of the first building open, revealing a long corridor lit entirely by candles placed along the walls, each only a few feet apart. The light put Reimei's mind into a romantic mood— he did that, sometimes— and a memory came up, of Derrik, from a few months ago—

"What is this, Rei?" the harsh voice of his lover spoke.

"Candles… I'm trying to set a mood." It was Derrik's seventeenth birthday, and Reimei had turned all the lights off in his house, lit candles around the room, and lay naked in the bed, which he had moved to face the front door so he would be seen as soon as possible. He also spread rose petals—a cliché, yes, but still kind of romantic— in a path to the bed, then dumped the remainder on the bed with him, and lay waiting for the man he loved. He was just a natural romantic.

"You know I'm not that type of guy. Now come on, roll over." His lover dismissed any idea of romance, and simply stripped, jumping on Reimei, ruining the mood Reimei had so carefully set.

That memory stirred up another, of their last night together, only a few days ago, yet a lifetime away. They were in bed, lying next to each other, Reimei trying to cuddle, even though Derrik had always hated it.

"So, you're really leaving, Rei?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry…"

"We can still keep in touch."

"Its better we didn't."

"Why? You _love_ me."

"Yes, but—"

"But?"

Reimei took a deep breath. "There's someone else."

"What? No— Just get _out_."

After that, he was forced out of Derrik's house. They hadn't spoken since, and Reimei felt that it would probably be the last time he ever saw him.

"We're here, Reimei." Hidan's voice startled Reimei out of his memories, giving him a much-needed self-esteem boost after the memory of Derrik forcing him out. Granted, it was probably his own fault. But he still felt bad about it, and Derrik probably didn't care or love him in the first place.

"This is my room." Hidan told Reimei, though it was obvious; _Hidan_ was scrawled on the door in messy handwriting, along with _Kakuzu_ in slightly-better writing.

"I just wanted to show you. Now, your room is down the hall, just a few doors away. Go there, get ready, and I'll see you here in a few minutes."

"There's nothing I need to do…"

"I need to get the room ready, damn it!"

"Fine…"

Reimei walked down the hall and found the door with his name written on it. He pushed open the door and saw his room. There was a single bed, a window—with bars— looking towards the pool, and… Not much else. He watched the sunset, though with the bars obstructing his view, it wasn't as pretty as he remembered. As soon as the sun set, he sat on his bed for a few more minutes, then walked to Hidan's room.

"Rei? Just gimmie a minute!" Hidan called from inside the room.

"No! I'm not going to—"

"Just this once!" Hidan pleaded.

"No."

"I'll fuckin' pay ya."

"Augh, fine…"

"Through the window— Go!"

There was a slight struggling sound, then silence. Hidan answered the door casually.

"Who was that?"

"My roommate."

"Okay… So…"

"Come in!" Hidan stepped out of the doorway, revealing a bed—with handcuffs and chains attached to the posts— a few religious-looking candles, a three-pointed scythe, and a few gay porno magazines lay—some open— scattered on the floor. Reimei saw, by the bed on a small shelf, a mostly-empty jar of lubricant, and various exotic lotions and oils, which made him blush— Hidan hardly seemed the type for this; it was something Reimei was into.

"Who are the chains for?" Reimei had a boyfriend once who was into that, but somehow, Reimei always ended up being the one in the chains. He _still_ had marks and scars from the cuffs digging into his skin. During one of those nights, his wrists and ankles would always end up bleeding, distracting him from what was _supposed_ to be pleasure. He also had scars and still-healing cuts on his chest from his lovers; he had them take a knife to his body for a more pleasurable experience for him.

"They're for me." Hidan answered.

"Oh." Reimei didn't try to hide the disappointment. He had imagined Hidan being on top, loving him roughly. He didn't think he would be on top… He wasn't used to it, and it made him nervous.

"What?"

"I want _you _to be in _me,_ not the other way around."

A perverse smile spread across Hidan's face, a lustful twinkle in his eyes that drove Reimei crazy. "That can be arranged."

He forced Reimei to the bed, a small moan escaping him. He climbed on top of him, then tore Reimei's shirt off, throwing it to the ground, narrowly avoiding the candles. He caught sight of Reimei's scars and gently traced them with his finger, the touch making him barely able to control himself.

"Who did this to you?"

"A few guys, but— but pain gets me _off…_" he could barely speak, he just wanted Hidan to stop teasing him, regardless of whether he knew what his touch did to him, the thoughts racing in his head, making his heart beat dangerously fast. "Here…" He reached into his back pocket—he didn't want Hidan to; he didn't know _what_ would happen if Hidan grabbed his ass— and pulled out a black pocketknife with white skulls and red X's. It was custom-made, always sharp, and always hungry for Reimei's blood, which he would gladly offer. He flipped the steel blade open and handed it to Hidan—handle first, of course; he knew his etiquette— and Hidan saw quite a bit of dried blood on the blade. Hidan's fingers wrapped around Reimei's.

"Where should I—"

Reimei forced his hips upward, trying not to moan from the friction that created, and did his best to remove his pants. Hidan helped him, since Reimei looked like he couldn't do _anything_ but focus on sex. Once his pants were off (he wasn't wearing boxers) he pointed to a place on his inner thigh. Hidan noticed a tattoo on his other thigh, and realized just how sexy this man was.

"Right about… Here."

Hidan licked his lips, then tightened his grip on the knife, making a shallow cut where Reimei specified.

"Ohh— Ahh— Ah!" Reimei moaned, breathing heavily. Hidan began dragging his tongue down Reimei's completely-named body, just like in his fantasy. _Hidan sure knows how to please a man…_

"Oh… Hidan…"

His tongue went lower and lower, starting to linger over his body, his hands gripping his legs. He gently licked the blood from the cut he made a few minutes earlier, the sensation burning Reimei, hurting him, yet he couldn't stop moaning. Hidan pushed his tongue in deeper, and Reimei felt like he would black out from the pain.

"Mm— Ngh! Ngh, hurts so good…"

He felt Hidan's warm breath so close to him… It would only take a simple nudge… _No…. Not like that._

Hidan stopped suddenly, Reimei's body hating him for depriving him of the pleasure it was feeling a minute ago. "Ng— Hidan— wha—"

Hidan stripped his shirt off, and Reimei tried to help with his pants, but only ended up fumbling with the belt and zipper, making it worse.

"I've got it, Reimei… Just a second…"

He got his pants around his ankles, then kicked them off, the slight wind it created causing the candles to go out. Hidan charged onto the bed, on top of Reimei, and he grabbed the chains at the top of the bed— the ones for his wrists.

"Are you ready, Reimei?"

"Yes, I— I can't wait anymore…"

Hidan gently flipped Reimei over, and he fastened the chains around his wrists. They weren't as tight as he was used to, and prevented him from leaving, but didn't have him scream in pain before Hidan even _started_. Hidan left the other ones unfastened to Reimei's ankles, partly due to his height; they were made for Hidan, who was considerably taller than the sixteen-year-old. The other reason was comfort. He wanted Reimei to be able to move around, if needed. Hidan positioned himself on top of Reimei's delicate body, and grabbed the lubricant. He applied it, getting Reimei's body ready, and inserted himself into Reimei.

"Ah— Ngh, Hidan…" Reimei writhed in pleasure, arching his back and twisting the sheets in his hands, wanting only _more. _He cried out, calling his desires, and Hidan went faster, deeper, deeper than any man had ever been before. Hidan grabbed the knife Reimei gave him and cut long gashes into the tender skin on Reimei's back. He cried out from the pain, but when Hidan started licking and sucking the blood, the pain went away replaced by the pleasure he felt earlier when he licked the blood away gently from his thigh. Hidan let go of the knife, then held Reimei to the bed as he thrust roughly inside of him.

"Nh— Reimei, I can't— I'm gonna…" Hidan's body could not contain itself any longer; the pleasure Reimei's body offered was too great. "Nh— Nhh! Ah…" Hidan came, deep inside Reimei's body. He panted, still half-moaning, as he lay beside Reimei, noting one particular detail.

"You're not finished."

"Um— I can…"

"No, not with me here… Hold on a second…" Hidan, still breathing hard, climbed on top of Reimei to get to the chains. He unlocked them, and let Reimei sit up.

"What're you going to— Ah— Ahh!" Hidan spread Reimei's legs apart to give him better access, then lowered his neck, starting to suck Reimei's dick, gagging slightly as it entered his mouth._ Damn_. "Ah— Hidan…."

_Jesus, don't scream so much… Ah well… _

"Hi— Hidan… I'm—"

_Don't worry about it… _

Hidan didn't stop; now, Reimei's satisfaction was more important than his. Once Reimei came (during a deafening scream, no less… It's not like he was a virgin… Maybe he was just a screamer?) Hidan, being a good lover, swallowed. He smiled, then asked, "Better?"

He blushed, looking away from Hidan. He could barely make out the last part of his sentence, which sounded like, "First time."

"What?"

"My— My lovers never gave a shit about me, only themselves, so I've never— not— you know… With another person…" he rambled, embarrassed.

"Well, things change."

"I gue—"

The door swung open. "Reimei?" his brother's voice called frantically.

"Yes?" Reimei answered nervously, trying to hide under the blankets, but Hidan grabbed him by the waist, making him sit up. He _was_ allowed to grab the blanket to cover the lower half of his body, however.

"How come you're not in your room? I was going to say good night, but— OH GOD REIMEI! WHAT THE HELL?" His brother's voice echoed through the room—and probably throughout the hideout, too— which worried Reimei. He'd never seen his brother this angry before.

"Well, we were fucking… Go away, please?" Hidan was trying to be… _Sweet_? That's what it seemed like to Reimei.

"No!"

"Fine… I'm done with being nice. You know what, Deidara?"Hidan called, stroking Reimei's hair.

"What? What could you possibly—"

"Well…" Hidan smirked. "Your _little_ brother isn't so little."

"What?"

"He's… _Bigger_."

Deidara gasped, then fainted, falling to the floor with a thud.

"When have you seen my brother's penis?" Reimei asked, turning to Hidan.

"Few years ago."

"What did you two do?" he asked, though he already knew there was only one answer.

"It's in the past. Now… It's late. If my roommate comes back before you leave, he'll see your body and want to sell you into prostitution. So, good night."

"Night, Hidan." Reimei put his pants back on, grabbed his shirt and knife, then walked down the lonely, candle-lit hallway, stepping over his unconscious brother on the way out, and collapsed immediately on his bed, without even pulling the blankets over his body. He was exhausted from the effort he had put in with Hidan.

_Hehe… What effort, Reimei? Ah well, next chapter will be better. Let's say… Our (by which I mean my) least-favorite ninja makes an appearance that isn't just me bashing him. Okay, well, it might be… But it's longer than a sentence or two. So anyway, if anyone actually reads this, enjoy. _


	4. Too Close For Comfort

"Good morning, Reimei!"

"Huh?" Reimei rubbed his eyes. "Oh, mornin', 'tachi." Reimei's half-asleep brain could barely form the words, so it came out mostly incomprehensible.

"My little brother's coming to visit everyone today!" You can meet him— it'd be _so_ cute if you guys hooked up! My little brother with my boyfriend's little brother—"

"Uh… Yeah, sure… I'll meet him."

"Good, he'll be here in an hour. Go get ready, okay?" Before Reimei could mumble a reply, Itachi left, the door shutting without a sound.

Reimei rolled out of bed, the blanket falling to the floor with him. Reimei stepped to, legs somehow managing to support him, and grabbed his Akatsuki cloak that had mysteriously appeared in the middle of the night— along with a note that read, "If I catch you again, you're both dead." Obviously from his brother… He put it aside and headed off to breakfast in the cafeteria, something Pein had briefed on him the day before. It was just a few doors down, out the double doors, and to the right. He found Hidan sitting in the far corner and his brother in the table next to him with Itachi, the three facing each other in an awkward triangle. Reimei decided to make it an awkward square and sat next to Hidan, _very_ closely, brushing up against him. Every now and then, he'd look up to make sure his brother was looking. He was. He kept grabbing Itachi, too, almost competitively. Reimei started groping Hidan under the table.

"Oh, stop it. If you _really_ wanna piss him off…" Hidan cleared off the table, sending their empty plates to the floor, where they shattered and exploded. Deidara acted as if he wasn't doing anything besides staring intently at Itachi, and he _obviously_ didn't try to attack Hidan. _Note to self: Don't piss Deidara off… Too badly._ Reimei thought to himself, slightly fearful.

Hidan stripped himself and Reimei, then laid Reimei down on the table directly in front of his brother, on his back. Reimei squirmed slightly from the uncomfortable surface of the table.

"Reimei! When did you get a tattoo?"

"Heh… 'bout a month ago. Were you checking to see if what Hidan said was a lie?"

"N—no!" the flush on Deidara's face told his brother that he was lying.

"It's not." Hidan said, before deciding he wanted he wanted to blow Reimei again. _You know, if he keeps this up, he's going to want _more_ from me…_ _But for the time being, I'm not complaining, _the semi-rational part of his brain—the part that could still think— told him. His body ignored him; what Hidan was doing made it impossible to say anything other than a moan. He wondered how he got so good with his tongue… He was obviously dirtier than he let show.

"Reimei, that in INAPPROPRI— Oh, Itachi, if you did _that_…"

"I will, later, but now, I have to… Um… Get my brother's room ready!" Itachi gave himself an excuse to not watch Hidan—who was a close friend and former lover, before he met Deidara— and Reimei on the table.

"No, what you _should_ do…" Deidara continued the sentence by whispering in Itachi's ear so nobody else could hear anything than a few random words. "…handcuffs…naked…bed…scream…"

"No way, that's— _Amazing_, I _love_ the way your mind works!"

"Thanks, baby… Now, let's go, while they're…" Deidara shuddered, unable to believe that his innocent little brother was now having _sex_ with his… Coworker. Weren't there rules against that? He also didn't like that Hidan _was_ telling the truth… _But he's not _that_ much bigger… And you're _far_ more experienced._ He reassured himself. They ran away to go get everything they needed for their plan.

Once Hidan—well…Reimei— finished (on the table; Hidan didn't want to be _known_ by everyone for swallowing) they went back to their separate rooms, Reimei still naked. Hey, everyone had already seen him; no point dressing again. Besides, this was far more comfortable. He _did_ use his cloak to cover himself, though. When Reimei arrived at his room, he plopped down on his bed, ass-first, without looking.

And he felt a _sharp_ pain in his ass.

He screamed loudly, high-pitched for a man, embarrassing him further. That was, nothing however, compared to the embarrassment he felt when he realized _what_ the pain was.

There was a man, lying face up on his bed, completely naked, chained to the posts like Reimei was— and aroused. "Hey, baby… You wanna be the one in these chains so I can take a turn at you?"

"Um… Am I in the wrong room?" Reimei asked, though he knew he wasn't, and held back another scream.

"Nope, Rei, right?"

"Yeah…"

"C'mon… Let's have some fun."

"No!" Reimei sprinted out of the room as fast as possible, putting his cloak back on, cursing at himself for not doing it earlier. "DEIDARA! WHO JUST RAPED ME?" Reimei screamed, at the top of his lungs, down the hall.

"You call _that_ rape? C'mere, kid…" Orochimaru, the man Reimei had been hoping to never run into again—Reimei added a new man to that list— said, arms forward as if expecting Reimei to rush into them. _As if, pervert._

"Aah!" Reimei screamed, then ran off in the other direction— which just so happened to be where Itachi's room was. Deidara was, of course, there as well.

"Well, I doubt you'll ever see him again." Itachi said after Reimei told his story, barely holding back his anger and shame. Itachi was currently—and horribly— trying to suppress a giggle.

"Good, that guy's such a _creep_! He's worse than Orochim—"

"Orochimaru…" a male voice rasped, "Where is he?"

"WHAT? YOU AGAIN? Who the _fuck_ is this, Itachi?" Reimei yelled when he saw the man in the doorway, who was the same man from his room. He had somehow managed to get out of the chains, and was, disgustingly, still naked.

"Someone…" Itachi giggled.

Reimei growled, an animalistic sound that Hidan would have loved to hear. "That's it, I'm gonna _kill_ you!"

"Fine by me, I'm emo anyway." The man put his hands behind his back and pulled out two knives—Reimei wondered from _where_— and charged towards Reimei, a sick smile on his face.

"Holy shit, even I don't wanna see that! Put some damn clothes on!" Reimei yelled, fumbling to get some explosive clay.

"Watch your mouth! _Literally_." Deidara added the last part as the man jumped _over_ Reimei's five-foot-seven body, then landed on him, forcing him to the floor.

Facedown, unfortunately.

"Now you're _my_ bitch… Sharingan!" he yelled as he pounced on top of Reimei, _way_ too close to Reimei's ass.

"What the hell? Where am I?" Reimei yelled, sitting up, realizing he was laying on the ground. Reimei looked around, seeing a rocky terrain at sunset, then at himself, realizing he was naked. _God damn it, just great…_

"Welcome to Hell…" his captor giggled, standing in front of Reimei in a skimpy bath robe. _Of all the things to wear… At least _he_ had something on._

"You're going to be my little bitch… I'm not quite as experienced at this as my brother, so it won't be _quite_ 72 hours… In fact… I can't really… Do it longer than five minutes, even in my fantasy…" He moved closer to Reimei, removing his robe, looking down into Reimei's eyes, a small smirk appearing on Reimei's face. "I'm in control here."

"Ugh—Ugh! Cover up!" Reimei closed his eyes, groaning.

"It'll only take a minute, as I said." He pushed Reimei to his back, so he was laying on the rocky ground, rocks digging into his skin. He could control the landscape right? Why the hell would he choose this shithole? The man pounced on Reimei after flipping him over—Reimei did his best to not have his dick cut on a rock— and he screamed.

"N—no! Get OFF OF ME!" Reimei thrashed, trying his best to fling the man off of him.

"Stay _still_!" he demanded forcefully, getting impatient. He could only wait so long… He was so _close_ now…

He repositioned himself a little lower…

"Get OFF!" Reimei turned himself over in a wonderful display of power, kicking the pervert in the chest and sending him flying. He landed hard, in a seemingly painful position, on top of a pointy rock, which gave Reimei a satisfying grin. _Too bad it didn't go through his heart…_

The man struggled to get to his feet, but by the time he managed it, Reimei was already there, standing in front of him, ready to fight.

"Not this time…" Reimei growled again, clenching his teeth and digging his perfectly-manicured fingernails into his palm, drawing a slight amount of blood.

Reimei began to attack, throwing punches—he had no explosive clay here. Thank God Derrik wanted to "toughen him up" and taught him how to fight. Unofficially, of course. It was dirty fighting, but he didn't care. The man dodged his first punch, but that was expected. The man was fast, but all those nights with Derrik made even faster. With a quick blow to the head, Reimei knocked the man out cold, his head narrowly missing a rock. _Damn. Just an inch or two away would have killed him._

A small red puddle oozed slowly out of the man's head from its impact with the ground, and the illusion began to fade, the world started spinning.

_**Hehe, so, I decided not to kill him off… Even though I couldn't, since it's only an illusion. But anyway, I decided here was a good place to end it. Next chapter? Hm… It only gets better. Reimei gets an explanation, and a surprise visitor... ;) Should be up within a few days, maybe a week, since I'm busy?**_


	5. Lubricant

"Holy shit! Reimei knocked him out!" a voice he vaguely recognized as Itachi's exclaimed. His vision was blurry, and he found himself lying on the floor, just as in the genjutsu— though with his clothes on this time, thank God.

"Well… Reimei, I'd like you to meet my brother," Itachi said with a smile on his face, pointing to the unconscious— though unfortunately still naked— man on the floor.

"What? _Him_?"

"His name's Sasuke. I think he likes you!"

"I kind of go that when he tried to rape me…" Reimei complained under his breath.

"He does that to everyone, don't worry." Deidara assured, "It was me once."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he picked it up from Orochimaru. It's just another reason I wish they didn't hang out so much…" Itachi explained.

"So, how long until he wakes up?" Reimei asked, nervous.

"Probably… About fifteen minutes." Deidara guessed.

"Good…" Reimei said.

"Why? Starting to feel sorry? Starting to… Develop feelings for him?" Itachi half-teased, grinning, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"No! Not him, never! Did you forget what happened— what he tried to do?"

"Of course not! _Anyone_ who does that to my brother…" Deidara muttered the end of the sentence furiously, threatening anyone who "dared to shove it in his brother's hole."

"Anyone? Even Hidan?"

"Yes! Especially Hidan!"

"Ugh…" Reimei muttered curse words he learned from Hidan, then told his brother, "I'm leaving before _he_ wakes up." Reimei stormed out of the room, pissed off over his brother's disapproval over his lover.

He found his way to his room somehow, then stripped off the sheets, planning to burn them later, then flopped down on the bed—this time looking to make sure nobody was there. There wasn't, thank God. He did his best to forget what happened earlier—aside from knocking out Sasuke; that was actually pretty badass.

After half an hour or so, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Reimei yelled half-heartedly.

Hidan nearly broke down the door, staggering into the room, a fierce look in his eyes Reimei had never seen.

"I heard what happened… That bastard's D-E-A-D _dead!" _

"Well, he might still only be unconscious…"

"No, he woke up a while ago. When I threatened to kill him, Pein forced him to leave."

"Good…" It was all Reimei could think to say.

"So, are you okay?" Hidan asked, sitting by Reimei, stretched out on the bed. He wrapped his arm around Reimei's waist, pulling him up so they were sitting closely next to each other.

"I'd be fine if… You were closer to me."

"How much closer?" Hidan asked, leaning in closer for a kiss. Hidan let Reimei wrap his arms around his neck as they leaned in closer to one another, starting the kiss. Reimei parted his lips, letting Hidan stick his tongue in his mouth. During the kiss, Hidan gradually laid Reimei gently on the bed, stroking his long, black hair.

"All the way," Reimei answered, gasping as he broke apart the kiss.

"You sure? After what he—"

"I need a good memory of today, so… Pants off. Now." Reimei ordered, despite being younger by at least a decade.

"Jesus, don't get all fuckin' seme on me…" Hidan mock-complained, a smile on his face as he obeyed Reimei, removing his pants. "But just 'cause I did what you said doesn't mean I'm uke." Hidan climbed on top of Reimei, who looked smugly at Hidan, grinning back at him.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good. Now, be a good little boy at get that fuckin' _ass_ up for me…"

Reimei was forced into doggy-style, Hidan's hands roughly moving his body. He moaned, then looked over his shoulder at Hidan, who was now climbing on top of him. Reimei's arms were about to collapse under the older man's weight when he realized a small, yet _important_ detail.

There was no lubricant in the room. _Augh, of _all_ the things not to pack…_ Reimei scolded himself, _But I used the last of it with Derrik…_

"Rei? This might hurt… A lot." Hidan forced himself in, with no warning to Reimei, making him scream— not quite at the top of his lungs, but he was still sure most of the Akatsuki heard him. _And if my brother heard me…_

Reimei chewed on his bottom lip, drawing a bit of blood, to keep from screaming again, and his fists grasped the blankets. The places Hidan hit inside him felt _wonderful, _but it just _hurtsodamnmuch_ for him to get there!

"GOGETTHEFUCKIN'LUBE,HIDAN!" Reimei yelled when he couldn't stand the pain any longer. He didn't care if the rest of the Akatsuki heard! He couldn't take any more! _You should be used to it after what Derrik did to you…_

Hidan sighed. He understood, yes. But it sure was a mood kill… He got out of Reimei, who was breathing hard from the pleasure Hidan still managed to give, but did this while trying not to scream in pain. Hidan grabbed his cloak and left. _Thank fuckin' Jashin my room is so damn close…_ He grabbed the jar, then sprinted back to Reimei's room, panting slightly from the running, and apologized multiple times.

"Just hurry up and… And make it stop _hurting_, Hidan!"

"I will… Hang on…" He stuck his fingers in the jar, then coated Reimei's insides with the slick fluid. It wouldn't make the pain go away, Hidan knew from experience, but it would allow him to satisfy his lover, and _that_ would make it go away… For a while, at least.

Once Reimei was ready to take him, Hidan found the right position for his body, then placed kissed down Reimei's neck, biting and licking and sucking at the flesh until he shoved himself inside, getting a much better reaction from his lover this time.

"Ohh—Nh— Hidan!"

He smiled slightly at his lover's moans as he indulged himself in the pleasure that was Reimei's soft, almost-feminine yet so obviously male body. He thrust himself deeper and deeper, as deep as it was possible. He felt his heart beat faster and faster, until—

"H—Hid—ahn! I—I'm gonna—" by the time the words left his lips, he couldn't hold it back any longer. He moaned as he had one of the best orgasms of his life. Well, since Derrik, pretty much his only other lover, didn't care about _Reimei's_ satisfaction, this was one of the only times he experienced this… Bliss! Oh God, Hidan just made him feel… _perfect._

Hidan was _just_ about to finish, he could feel it in every muscle of his body. Just one more… He thrust again and came inside Reimei, moaning from the mental satisfaction of _finally_ making Reimei finish before him, and obviously from the physical pleasure. "Oh Reimei… I love you… You know…?"

"I kn—Aw, shit." Reimei cursed while looking over his shoulder at a satisfied Hidan.

Pein was standing in the doorway with a man who was unfamiliar to Reimei. He wore a black leather jacket and dark jeans, and appeared to be about seventeen or eighteen. A scythe—with two blades, on opposite ends of the handle— was across his back. A chain was attached to it, which he had wrapped around his entire body—torso, stomach, and even his legs. He had two daggers as well, one in each hand, both with a black blade. A liquid—blood? Poison?- dripped off one of the blades. The man's hair was black and spiked, with the tip of each spike and his bangs—which hung in his face, slightly hiding his eyes— dyed a deep, bloodlike red. _Jesus, he's going to kill me_, Reimei thought. _Hidan, why are you still in me?_

Pein smirked. "Well, Phoenix… This is your new partner."


	6. Phoenix

Chapter Six:

It's Hard Looking Cool with a Boner in Your Ass/Phoenix

Hidan was getting off on being watched, but Reimei was freaking out. He wanted to be alone— with Hidan, of course. Today, his first day of the Akatsuki, wasn't turning out how he expected at all. He had only made it worse by having sex with Hidan; his ass hurt like _hell_, worse than ever, from Hidan's 'first attempt.' It was only getting worse as every second passed, the satisfaction of his orgasm wearing off.

"You'd better wash those sheets if you expect me to sleep here, Pein." A distinguished American-accented voice spoke, obviously offended about something.

"Too bad. I already took the sheets off. And those are already ruined. So it looks like you're sleeping on the floor." It was hard looking cool with your lover still on top of you, but as Reimei didn't have to make eye contact, he managed this with sarcasm and insults. _It could be fun pissing him off._

"No. _You're_ sleeping on the floor." He took one of his knives and pressed it to Reimei's throat. "This is a poisoned blade. If I press the blade in just a _little_ more, the poison goes into your bloodstream and you die. Then I'd carve up your carcass like a Thanksgiving turkey. So, tell me. How much does sleeping on a bed mean to you?" he moved the knife away from Reimei slightly so he could answer.

"N—not worth it." His vocal cords had been frozen in fear, and it was hard to speak.

"Good. Now… You." He pointed the knife at Hidan, who was _still_ in Reimei. It was almost getting funny at this point. "Out."

"Out of him or out of the room?" he didn't swear; just joking around was enough to piss him off. Which, since he couldn't die, Hidan always liked to do.

"That's a _man_?" he looked genuinely shocked, eyes wide.

"Uh, yeah… Can't you see my dick? Look how big—" he started to sit up slightly to show him, but Phoenix dropped to the floor.

Hidan, who was finally out of Reimei, put his cloak on and laughed his ass off with Reimei.

"There'll be hell to pay for that later. Reimei, you might want to go hide. He gets… _Furious._ Hidan, as you know, you're safe. Just don't kill him."

"Kick ass. Should be fun."

Once his cloak was on and zipped most of the way up, Reimei ran out of the room, scared to death. "Bye, Reimei!" Hidan waved femininely, moving his fingers slowly, but the gesture went unnoticed, as did the grin on his face, his whole body anticipating the fun to come. He snickered to himself. Phoenix was always fun to play with.

Reimei ran to his big brother's room. When he got there, he hesitated before knocking, his hand frozen in midair. What were the odds they were… _Fucking?_! He didn't want to walk in on them! Itachi was pretty hot, but that was his _brother! _

"Nh— Itachi!" he heard a loud moan from inside the room. _Shit._ This was the only room he could hide in, though… _I really have no choice…_ He knocked on the door reluctantly, almost hoping it wouldn't be heard. A groan was heard, along with unclear words. He recognized it was Itachi's quiet voice. The next was his brother's. "Don't answer it, then, Itachi! Stay with me…" there was so much _lust_ in his voice. It was closer to a purr than a voice. _Now I really don't want to be here…_ After a minute or two of rummaging sounds, a half-naked (actually, only wearing boxers, so mostly naked) Itachi appeared, a glare in his eyes.

"The hell do you want, Reimei?" he growled, pure hatred in his voice.

"I—my partner… He wants to kill me!"

"Let me guess. They gave you Phoenix?"

"Um… Yeah."

"Ugh, once that crazy bastard gets going, he's impossible to stop. He needs an outlet for his anger. He's worse than the rest of us, he loves torture… He hides it well, but once his real self comes out, it's _over._" He looked at Deidara, who laid on the bed, biting his lower lip to keep from crying out to Itachi. His lower body was covered by a thin blanket, but he could still _see_ everything, unfortunately. He held back a snicker as he realized Hidan had been telling the truth.

"Phoenix? That crazy… Let him stay, Itachi! He'll _die_ if we don't…" he was slightly grinding his hips, trying to get _some_ friction against the blanket. _Jesus, he's desperate… I'm never looking at him the same way again._ He was moaning slightly. Ugh… Sex addicts, both of them!

"Yeah, he can stay." _At this point, I'd rather have him kill me than be stuck with you two. _

_ "_Um, sorry for interrupting you guys…"

"It's fine… Phoenix is a crazy motherfucker…" Itachi muttered.

"I hope Hidan's okay… He's still in there…" Reimei said.

"_Hidan's_ there? Oh, he'll have a _hell_ of a time, that masochist…" Itachi grinned, as if remembering a previous incident with those two.

"The fuck's that mean?"

_Oh, great, he's getting Hidan's dirty mouth,_ Deidara thought to himself, _I really need to get him away from Reimei! He's so corrupting! _

"Oh, you'll see…" Itachi chuckled to himself. "You can stay if you want… Deidara, let's go to my room, I doubt Reimei wants to see us. Get the—" he looked at Reimei. "Well… Usual things."

"Okay." Deidara had to fight to remain focused, distracting himself the best he could from his condition. He gathered a few objects Reimei was glad he couldn't see and placed them all into a bag.

"All right, let's go. Good luck with Phoenix, Reimei."

Meanwhile, in Reimei's room, Phoenix jolted awake, looking around at his surroundings, a sadistic smile on his face and a wild look in his eyes. An evil, demented laugh filled the room, his eyes focusing on Hidan.

"Shit, he's feral again," Hidan told Pein, as if he didn't already know. "Can you control him, when he's like this?"

"You again? I had fun last time, you know."

"So did I. Heh. Didn't get enough last time, you crazy bitch?"

"I can never get enough." They talked like lovers, yet there was nothing between them. He watched Phoenix pick his chain-scythe off the floor, grinning, and nervous anticipation filled Hidan's body, making him sweat. _Here we go again._ "You're always ready to be my _bitch_!"

After jumping behind Hidan like the ninja he was, landing in a crouch, he pushed Hidan from the bed to the ground, then jumped off the bed as well. It was only two or three feet off the ground, yet he made it look badass somehow. He took the cloak off Hidan, then immediately started to hack away at Hidan's body, laughing all the while as Hidan cursed from the immense pain, screaming, yet also moaning as if he was having another orgasm— which, he might be soon, as Phoenix began to slash his lower body. He started with his ankles, right then left, then going up across the inside of Hidan's legs in a zigzagging motion, the scythe's blade making deep gashes in Hidan's flesh—and occasionally slicing clean through his flesh, making Phoenix's sick smile even wider. As he sliced up Hidan's body, the hand holding him still made its way up as well, getting a coating of blood as it did. He jammed his fingers into the cuts, making him howl in pain, fulfilling Phoenix's desire to _make him scream_.

_I forgot how bad this was last time… Fucker's carving me up like a damn turkey. _

When Phoenix's fingers reached Hidan's waist, after about ten seconds; this fucker could move his hands quicker than the eye could see, Hidan let out a small moan of pleasure as he became hard. He immediately tried to cover it with a pained scream, but it was too late, and Phoenix wasn't falling for it. It was too late. _Oh, damn it. Shit._

"Oh, getting a bit excited, are we?" he let out a maniacal laugh, then cut it off abruptly, clawing into Hidan's thigh with one hand and lifted his body up, then slammed it to the floor, now slick with blood. He replaced his scythe across his back, reaching for his twin daggers at his waist. They looked as hungry for blood as Phoenix was himself. "You _don't_ have more fun than _me._"

He cut parallel, long, vertical gashes simultaneously into Hidan's chest, and he felt one puncture an organ Hidan couldn't name. He wouldn't die, no matter what the knife damaged. His organs always healed before they could fail.

Phoenix kept cutting until, literally, Hidan's entire body, every inch, was covered in deep gashes. _Shit, what am I gonna tell Reimei about this?_

"Now, for the best part!"

_Shit, this _can't_ fuckin' be good…_

Phoenix licked some of the blood away from Hidan's waist, making him squirm. _My little uke…_

"Now, roll over." Phoenix smirked, a dark look in his eyes.

_God… If this is another one of his 'finales' I swear… They hurt so bad. _

Hidan couldn't move from the pain, and when Phoenix flipped him over, all his cuts stung worse than when they were inflicted.

Phoenix pulled out a smaller, sharper knife than he used on the rest of Hidan's body. Hidan recognized it. _Bad things happen with that knife…_ He shuddered at the memory, the pain of which hurt worse than the pain now. Despite how badly it hurt, Hidan knew it could be worse. 'Feral Phoenix' hadn't been let loose for a few weeks, and his skills were getting a bit rusty.

Phoenix cut short, rapid marks into Hidan's back, hands flying as he formed the final detail. _Damn, this guy's good with a knife…_

Phoenix stopped, tracing the marks, making Hidan gasp and scream again. He smiled, picturing what the cuts would form as soon as they scarred.

Phoenix Gallows

He smirked, satisfied with his work, though it was a shame it would be completely gone, erased from Hidan's body forever, in a few short days. Not even the pain, or a few faint marks would linger. Just the memory. Hidan's body healed faster, and never scarred, unlike normal people. Though he was always angry his work, his elaborate patterns, would never last, at least Hidan's immortal body left a blank, unrestricted canvas each time. Most people he _designed_, as he called it, were so hard to engrave, being mortal. Of course, he didn't mind killing, but he wanted his work to be known.

He licked clean one of his black blades, savoring the delicious taste of blood. He chuckled. "You're lucky… I'm satisfied… For now." He placed his twin blades, which he had left on the bloody floor, into his sheaths on opposite hips. He did this in one motion, arms crossing over each other.

"The hell—No! I don't want to go back yet!" he held one bloodstained hand over his face, shaking his head rapidly, shrieking, "_No!_"

The shrieking ceased abruptly, the figure removing the hand from his face, showing a bloody handprint over his left eye when he looked toward Hidan. "Damn, I really let loose this time." He looked over Hidan's bloodied body, which showed many signs of the abuse it had gone through. "Thanks." The thanks was empty and meant nothing to Phoenix; it was only a formality.

"No problem, you crazy motherfucker. Hey! The fuck're you going? You normally clean me up after! Asshole!"

He laughed, not the demented, crazed laugh from earlier; more gentle and humorous. He looked back at Hidan from the doorway, still lying naked on the floor. "I'm going to meet my partner." He walked out the door, running his fingers down the blade of his knife, letting out no sound as the warm blood ran over his fingers, dripping slowly onto the floor. Hidan caught a glimpse of the malice in his eyes and the grin on his face.

Sometimes, Phoenix scared the shit out of him.

_**A/N: Ah! This was so fun to write! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! The title may not fit the entire chapter, but it made me laugh so SUCK IT. I also had to put the title up at the top of the page because it wouldn't fit in the um… Label thingy? Anyway, I didn't plan on making Phoenix **_**that**_** crazy, it just kind of… Happened. He really is one crazy bastard, isn't he? Anyway, I should put the next chapter up soon. Reviews would be much appreciated! =D **_


	7. Bandages and Fantasies of Blood

"Pein, you crazy bastard! Get over here, god damn it!"

Pein had stood on the other side of the room, watching, yet still hiding from Phoenix. Even Pein was afraid of him.

"Go get Kakuzu to stitch me up, asshole!"

"Kakuzu's on a mission. One of his attempts to make more money."

"Greedy bastard… Go GET someone, you asshole motherfucker shitface!"

"Well, there is someone… But we don't know where he—"

"GO FIND HIM, YOU MOTHERFUCKIN' ASSHOLE!"

"Fine." Pein vanished, leaving Hidan laying on the floor in agony. A minute or two later, he reappeared with Reimei behind his back, holding a first-aid kit.

"Found him in Deidara's room, alone, half scared to death. He can bandage you up just fine."

"Hey, Rei."

"Hidan? He didn't tell me it was you! What happened to you?"

"Phoenix."

"I—is he gonna live?" Reimei asked Pein, nervous, his skin pale.

Hidan laughed. "I'm immortal. I can't die. Don't worry 'bout me, Reimei."

"Good… Now, try to sit up." He opened up the case, revealing antiseptic, bandages, and other medical supplies. He kneeled down beside Hidan, then put his hands behind his head to help him sit up.

Hidan groaned, the effort obviously causing him much pain, but he would not act weak in front of Reimei. Besides, he liked the pain. Much more than Reimei. And, being immortal, could suffer much more, for better or worse. Then again, he didn't get the thrill of nearly dying.

"Hidan… Itachi called you a masochist, but _damn_…"

"Nh—" Hidan winced as Reimei's fingertips traced the deep gashes in Hidan's body. "Reimei! It's okay, just fuckin' bandage me up!" He was getting impatient, and the blood was still gushing out of each cut. He couldn't die, but would black out for a few days if he lost enough blood. He would be in a state resembling death, but as soon as his body was ready, it would switch back on. It pissed him off, and made him be careful to not get too carried away with his rituals. He couldn't make Reimei suffer that.

And by the feel of it, that point would be coming soon. Kakuzu normally fixed him before this, but he didn't know if Reimei could…

"All right! Just hold still…" he sprayed disinfectant on each cut.

"Motherfucker! Kakuzu never did this shit to me!"

"Kakuzu never cared as much as I do, then. I'll make it so you don't get sick— you can still get sick, can't you?"

"I guess…"

_Well, _that_ was fun. Wonder how masochistic he really is. Maybe he _loved_ that. _ Reimei grabbed a wet washcloth and did his best to clean the blood from Hidan's flesh before wrapping the bandages around his body (he dried it first, obviously) and tried to keep Hidan still.

"Hey, where'd you learn how to do this?"

"Well, when you have angry, violent, inconsiderate and impulsive lovers, and tell them to take a knife to you, you need to learn how to take care of your cuts, because they won't." Reimei spoke with a slightly detached, apathetic voice, trying to hold back memories that would kill him a little more inside.

"Oh, damn… You should probably be more careful when you choose a lover, then."

"Like I said, pain gets me off. I can't have a man who gets squeamish at the sight of blood."

"Well, you don't need a violent lover… I doubt you're ready for _that_ yet."

"What do you mean? Derrik was violent when he was angry with me…"

"No… Someone so sadistic, every time he sees you he tries to kill you." _Someone like Feral— wait, why the fuck am I obsessed with that asshole?_ _**Because he satisfies your lust for pain, **_another side of him answered. His body started to react to the memories of each time Feral cut him up, fingers and knives lingering over his sensitive lower body. He'd been cut there more times than he could count, and sometimes Feral would tease him, gently rubbing the blood around after making cuts on his cock. _Oh, shit… Not here… Not now…_ he crossed his legs, trying to hide himself. After all, this was a serious conversation.

"Hidan? Why—what're you thinking about?" Reimei looked jealous— and he had a damn good reason to be, even if he didn't know it yet.

"You're not the only one who enjoys pain, you know." He covered for his traitorous feelings. He'd forgotten how much Reimei didn't know that was common sense to everyone else. Like his bloodlust. Or _severe_ masochism. Reimei thought _he_ liked to be cut? He'd never felt a knife through the heart, a small puncture in the lungs, making it hard to breathe and feeling like death was coming though it wouldn't, or even been decapitated— which hurt like a _bitch_. And now, whenever Kakuzu was being a dick and mad at him, he could kick his head off like a soccer ball, which he was never fond of. No. He was sick of hiding himself. He knew who he wanted.

Trouble is, Phoenix wasn't gay. Most of the time. He had very _slight_ bisexual tendencies once Feral, however. Not enough to please Hidan the way he longed for, but there was still a chance… If he could get Feral out… Then he could fulfill his desires.

He looked at Reimei. Sure, he was a good fuck, but he didn't have him feeling the way Feral made him feel, when he sliced Hidan up, blood making the floor slippery. Enough blood loss to kill anyone else. He knew Feral took pleasure in this act. Just how _much_ pleasure was the question.

He made a choice, then and there, that he would have Feral, one way or another. It was a simple choice, really. The one who inflicted these damn painful wounds or the one who bandaged him up, fretting over every nick, every drop of blood spilled. Anyone else would have chosen Reimei.

Hidan chose Feral.

Now all he had to do was find him. He started to slip his cloak back on, as soon as Reimei finished bandaging him up, running his hand over the layers of bandages, his tongue tickling Hidan. "Please don't let him near you again… I never want to see you like this ever again!" He sobbed, burying himself into Hidan's chest, making him wince. He wrapped his arms around Reimei's small body—everyone here was so tall, at least six feet, so Reimei was practically a midget.

"I promise." He lied, breath in Reimei's ear, hands running through his hair. It was let down from their earlier 'session.' Reimei looked beautiful with his hair down.

This would be complicated, his relationships with the two men. The one who attacks him, inflicts damage, and the one who cleans him up after, who heals. But at least Phoenix didn't care how much he swore.

A figure stood in the doorway. "I looked everywhere else. Figured he had to be here." _Phoenix. Not Feral… His voice was more… Unrestrained. _

"Sorry, Hidan. I know you want more, you little bitch, but I already designed you. Come back when I can do it again."

Reimei held Hidan tighter, remembering the voice from earlier. He remembered the feeling of a knife to his throat.

Even 'normal' Phoenix was a sadistic bastard. But Feral was the one who could please him. Problem was… Reimei was still here, clinging tightly to him. _Maybe if I make it look like rape…_

"Come on out, Feral, you little faggot…" his voice was laced with fake hatred, and Reimei had no idea what he meant. Which was good for Hidan. Under the fake loathing was… Sexuality that only Phoenix detected. Reimei was lost in discovering the meaning of the words rather than the subtext.

The tone was enough to make Phoenix want to _fightriptearkillfuck_… _Fuck? Oh hell no!_ _Feral's awake…_

_I can't let him out this time. I barely held myself back earlier. And this time, I've got a witness…_

But by the time he finished the thought, Feral was ready for action. And the thought of an audience for both his crimes excited him. "Hello, Hidan. Back for more, you submissive bitch?"

There was the voice Hidan loved. The insanity not bothered to be held back. The violence, the sexuality, just waiting to happen.

"I guess you could say that." As Feral grabbed a knife and leaned down, Hidan kissed him on the lips, surprising Reimei, Feral, and even himself a little bit. The knife cut a gash in his cheek, a line of blood appearing, but the pain was lost in the satisfaction of having that long-desired kiss. He stroked Feral's face. "Now fuck me… I'll be your bitch this time."

"Like _I'd_ be _your_ bitch." Feral laughed, pushing Reimei away, who struggled until Feral threw him across the room, hitting the wall, then fell to the ground unconscious. _Damn, there goes my audience. Oh well, _Feral thought, reaching for Hidan's zipper, forcing him to the ground, a lusty, sadistic smile on his face as he started cutting his body up again, ruining the bandages Reimei had just wrapped around him.

"All right then, fuck me, you faggot."

_**A/N: Well, that was unexpected! Poor Reimei, right in front of him, too. At least he doesn't have to see! Sorry it's short, it just seemed a good place to end it. Hope you enjoyed, Reimei sure didn't. I apologize for the word 'faggot," I know that can offend people sometimes. But it's Hidan. When has HE cared? REVIEW, or I'll be tempted to not update for a month. I can be as much a sadist as Feral! (Probably because we're sort of the same person…? Since I made him up.) Um, yeah, not sure where this is going to end up. Well, I do, for the immediate future XD FeralxHidan, graphic buttsecks anyone? Review. Or I'm going to punish all of you. **_


End file.
